


Soccer camp

by Naarel



Series: Afterstory of a Guilty Sadist [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fuck you Hideyoshi, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Her father's a huge dick, Matthias Erato, Natsuki explains things, Trans!Natsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: Matthias discovers true nature of his soccer camp friend.





	Soccer camp

**Author's Note:**

> TW: transphobic language  
> Also, the Narrator isn't really omniscient. So the pronouns are depending on the Matthias' knowledge. As long as he thinks of Natsuki as of a boy, Narrator's gonna be using "he".  
> The story is set a year before "Poem for a Guilty Sadist" begins.

Matthias couldn't understand. Did he do something wrong? Why did Natsuki run away? Did he accidentally insult him? 

"Hey, Thunder, open the door!" Matthias shouted, his heart beating hard as he thought about every thing his friend could be thinking right now. "Thun, dude, open the fucking door or I'll kick the shit out of them!"

No answer, only quiet sobbing.

"I'm counting to three! One... two..."

"Fuck off, Emerald! I don't need your... help!"

Natsuki's voice was now high-pitched, in opposite to his usual tenor. Matthias wasn't playing any instrument and all the voice types were just too much to learn about, but he surely could recognize when someone was trying to make their voice too high. Falsetto, as his sister Monika would say. 

"I just wanna know what's wrong, dude!" Matthias said, feeling worse and worse as the time passed. 

"D-don't 'dude' me!" Natsuki shouted. 

"Damn! Just tell me what's wrong, let me in, Thun!"

Thin yet heavy fabric of silence was torn only by Natsuki's cries. Maybe it wasn't the most clever thing Matthias had ever thought about, but he thought that something is wrong, hell, even worse than wrong.

"If you won't tell me... I'll tell the coach to visit you. Not joking, Thunder." Matthias used his ultimate technique. 

After a longer moment of silence the door unlocked. Natsuki's eyes were already red somehow, tears already dried. Somehow.

"So what now? Gonna laugh at the fag, right?" 

"Fag? What you're talking about, Thun? Did anybody call you like that? I will personally kick them to the  _Ersatzbank und-_ " 

When Matthias was mad or unsure, he often switched to German. People who didn't expect it were always intimidated, even with his soft voice. 

"Nobody did... yet... but I know people hate trannies and they have a reason for it. You're gonna hate me too. Now, spit on me fucker, kick me, I don't know, show me how much you hate me!"

Natsuki just stood there, heavy breathing, tears gathering in eyes.

"Oh..." Matthias just understood. "So you're..."

"Yeah, I am, can you just laugh at me now?"

"I... why would I?" 

Natsuki just stared at Matthias, all confused. Somehow he- no,  _she_ \- didn't understand.

"Maybe because I'm a guy in a fucking dress?"

Matthias blinked few times.

"You're clearly not wearing a dress... a-and you're not that guy-ish when I think about it..." He laughed nervously.

"Don't lie." Natsuki's voice went a little higher.

" _I-Ich lüge nicht!_ " Matthias said. Look on Natsuki's face was telling the whole world how confused she is, so Matthias decided to translate. "I'm not lying... I may not totally understand all of this, but if my sister ever taught me anything, it was "don't judge people you don't understand". Or something like that. So... you know... if you wanna talk about this... dys-thingy or just hang out with someone who knows how to use pronouns... I'm here."

"Why would I believe you? You're another guy in this camp full of guys my father sent me to to finally make a man out of me." 

Matthias just reminded what he said before Natsuki ran away.  _It's a shame that there are no girls in here._

"Girl, wipe your tears, we're having a game soon. Gonna show them all how good girls can kick, right, Thunder?" He smiled friendly. "Don't know if you prefer a high-five or a hug though..."

"Geez, Emerald, you're such a dummy. High five, of course." Natsuki bit her lip, trying not to smile. Did it make her somehow... happy? Knowing that there are people who won't laugh... 

"Low-five in your case." 

"Hey, this scene doesn't mean you can make fun of my height!"

"Yeah, whatever. If you're still not feeling well, you can stay here and not come to the training."

"You're kidding, right? I'm gonna kick your ass!" 

And so, they left, chatting about the next game. 

Almost like nothing changed, but they both knew that  _everything_ changed.

At the end of the day, Natsuki stays Natsuki.

Maybe with now intentionally high-pitched voice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> GIANT thanks to the pre-reader, Tatergattler, I'm feeling better knowing it was checked ahah.


End file.
